


Feels Just Like the First Time

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [47]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's going to come to Spencer's house, meet his family, and lose his virginity. In that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Just Like the First Time

“Are you sure?” Brendon asks for what must be the thousandth time.

Spencer grits his teeth, but remains patient. “Yes, I’m sure. Giving my mom flowers would be weird.”

“But my mom always says to bring a hostess gift. It’s polite.” Brendon bounces in his seat and fiddles with the seatbelt. “They have roses at the grocery store.”

“Brendon. Please do not give my mom flowers.”

“I just don’t want to be rude.”

“You aren’t being rude. If it’s that important to you, I’ll tell her that you wanted to bring her flowers but I said no. Then it’s my fault, okay?” Spencer rubs his forehead. He has tonight all planned, but if he gets short with Brendon, it’ll be ruined. He concentrates on driving.

“Are you sure?”

It takes all Spencer’s will to bite back all of the bitchy comments that want to come spilling out. “I am sure. No more talking; it’s quiet time. I don’t want to hear a word out of you until you’re actually in the house meeting my family. Understand?”

Brendon gulps and nods. Great. Now Spencer’s the asshole. He pulls up at a stop sign and turns to Brendon. “I’m not mad at you. Everything’s okay. I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. They like you, and they haven’t even met you yet.” Brendon opens his mouth to say something, but Spencer lifts a finger, and he subsides. “They will like you even more after they meet you. I promise. Nod if you believe me.”

Brendon’s eyes slide away. Spencer sighs. “I’m in charge. You have to believe me; that’s how it works.” Brendon bites his lip and looks out the window. Aw fuck. “Will you believe me if I let you buy her flowers?”

Brendon darts his eyes back to Spencer and nods hopefully.

“All right, fine.” Spencer turns left instead of right. “Just a tiny bouquet, though. If you give my mother a dozen red roses, you’ll make my dad look bad.”

-o-

Brendon’s not scared exactly. Well, not much. Okay, yeah, he’s kind of scared. Brendon knows how to deal with his own parents after years of experience, but he doesn’t know what Spencer’s parents will expect from him, and if he screws up somehow, he’ll embarrass Spencer and make him look bad in front of his family, and maybe Spencer will decide Brendon’s not worth it anymore, and--

“Breathe,” says Spencer, watching to make sure Brendon obeys. He opens the door and Brendon follows so close behind he almost steps on Spencer’s heels.

“Spence?” comes a voice from the kitchen.

“It’s us,” Spencer calls back. He takes Brendon’s coat and hangs it on the coatrack, and Brendon mentally kicks himself for not doing that. “Dad home yet?”

“Not yet,” says Spencer’s mom, coming out of the kitchen. “Brendon! Welcome! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She smiles at him.

Brendon smiles back reflexively and holds out the paper-wrapped bouquet. “It’s nice to meet you too. I brought these for you? Thank you very much for having me over.”

A girl with glasses almost as thick as Brendon’s comes skidding around the corner. “Hi! Are you Brendon? You’re Spencer’s sub, right? Can I hit you?”

“What? No!” Brendon almost drops the flowers. “Or, I don’t know. I mean, you’d have to ask Spencer.”

“Spencer says no.” Spence scowls at the girl, who looks unrepentant. “He also says stay the hell away from us tonight or he will lock you in the closet.”

“Hey,” says Spencer’s mom. “No one is getting locked in closets, and you behave yourself around Spencer’s guest. Go set the table if you have nothing else to do.”

“I have lots of--”

“Go.”

Spencer’s mom must be the dom, because Glasses shuts up and goes into the kitchen without a word (but with a hideous face at Spencer). “Sorry, Brendon,” says Mrs. Smith with a roll of her eyes that echoes Spencer’s. “They do know how to behave, I promise.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” says Brendon with a grin that’s too wide not to be nervous. Another girl comes around the corner then, this one with braces that show when she smiles. Before she can talk, Spencer’s mom jerks a thumb toward the kitchen. “Get in there and help your sister.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” the other girl protests, but Mrs. Smith gives her a look and she goes. Mrs. Smith shakes her head. “I will be so glad when I don’t have teenagers anymore. Thank you for the flowers, Brendon, that was very thoughtful. I’ll go put these in water, and you two can get the basement set up for tonight.”

“I thought we were just doing sleeping bags,” says Brendon when they get downstairs. He’s staring at the guest bed, all made up with the covers turned down.

“We can,” says Spencer. “If it makes you feel more comfortable, I don’t mind. Or you could sleep down here, and I’ll sleep in my room.”.

“No,” says Brendon and catches his hand. “No, this is great. Really great. I want to be here with you. It’s way better than sleeping bags.” He hugs Spencer tight. Spencer hugs him back. That’s one thing he loves about Spencer, he likes hugging Brendon as much as Brendon likes hugging him.

Brendon isn’t a hundred percent sure what’s supposed to happen tonight, and he’s afraid to ask in case he’s wrong. But he really, really hopes he’s not wrong. Sleeping next to Spencer in Ryan’s dad’s bed and _not_ rubbing up against him had been difficult, even as tired as Brendon was. If tonight’s going to be more of the same...

Well, Brendon may be a sub, but he’s only human.

-o-

Dinner is a lot less stressful than Brendon had expected. Spencer’s parents are more relaxed than his own. Even if she is the dom, Spencer’s mom doesn’t seem to mind that her kids are less than completely respectful, and she even grins when Spencer’s dad pretends to complain about her cooking. Which is awesome, by the way. Brendon has seconds, and he’d go back for thirds if he didn’t think he’d look greedy.

“So, Brendon,” says Spencer’s dad, and Brendon smiles and braces himself for the litany of questions he’s got to find acceptable answers to. “Spencer told us you play piano? How long have you been playing?”

Brendon blinks. “Um, I started when I was six, so... ten years. Wow. Longer than I thought.” Of all the interrogation topics, he wouldn’t have expected them to start with music. Or ask about it at all, really.

“Impressive,” says Spencer’s mom, and she really does sound impressed. “Who do you like?”

“Bach,” says Brendon immediately. “Debussy. Oh, and Joplin. I love ragtime. And, really, I’ll try anything out--”

“That’s what _he_ said,” snickers Braces, and Spencer’s dad frowns at her.

“If you’re going to be rude to our guest,” says Spencer’s mom, “you can leave the table.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Brendon says.

“This is why I didn’t want to bring him over,” says Spencer. Brendon’s surprised; it’d never occurred to him that Spencer wouldn’t want _him_ to meet _them._ “We’re going to be in the basement tonight, and the door is going to be locked, and _nobody_ is going to bother us, understand?”

“They understand,” says Spencer’s mom, looking at the girls sternly. “Right?”

“Yeah,” they both mutter. “Jeez, Spence,” says Glasses, “why’re you being such a prissy little bitch?”

Spencer closes his eyes, and Brendon’s worried he’s about to witness actual murder, but then Spencer opens them and in a superhuman act of will manages to ignore them and continue eating.

Spencer’s dad won’t let Brendon help with the dishes. “It’s my job,” he says, “you don’t want to get me in trouble, do you?” He smiles, which Brendon appreciates, because sometimes he’s not sure if a statement is a joke or not, and it’s led to some uncomfortable situations in the past.

He’s saved by Spencer’s hand on the back of his neck. “C’mon. Time to go downstairs. Do you have everything you need? Because neither of us are coming out until the two monsters are far away.”

“I’m okay, sir,” says Brendon, barely keeping himself from bouncing, “I’m all set, got it all under control. Basement ahoy!”

Spencer’s mom looks like she’s trying not to laugh, but “Have a good time, boys,” is all she says. Spencer guides Brendon to the stairs and locks the door behind them.

-o-

Spencer is trying very hard not to look as nervous as he is. This is a big step, bigger than any he’s taken with anyone. Maybe too big. Maybe he shouldn’t go through with it. They could play XBox or watch a movie or something, and maybe he’d work up to it, or maybe he should just not do it at all. But fuck, if he doesn’t, he’ll regret it all night, and he’ll feel like the world’s biggest asshole, knowing he could have made this night so special but bitched out.

Brendon is standing with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for Spencer to tell him what to do. He'd wait all night if Spencer wanted him to. Spencer suddenly wants Brendon so bad he can't see straight. He sits down on the sofabed. "Come here," he says, and Brendon comes over with a wide grin on his face, and Spencer draws him down for a kiss.

Brendon's mouth. His _mouth_ , Jesus, it's soft and firm and submissive and responsive and Spencer just wants to do this forever, kiss him and know that Brendon's his. He pushes down on Brendon's shoulder, guiding him to his knees. Brendon loves being on his knees.

"You're going to suck me," he says. "Take it down as far as you can."

"Yes, sir," says Brendon, already reaching for the button on Spencer's jeans. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get things where they need to be, but very soon Brendon's mouthing the head of Spencer's cock, one hand on the base and one cupping his balls. Fuck, Spencer loves having his balls played with.

Brendon teases, looking up at Spencer from lowered lids and swirling his tongue around like he's licking a blow-pop. At Spencer's grunt, he switches to long, slow strokes from base to tip with the flat of his tongue. It's obscene, and Spencer can't look away.

"You're such a good boy," whispers Spencer. He clenches a hand in Brendon's hair. "Fuck, fuck, you're so good. You're so good for me."

Brendon hums around Spencer's cock and sucks it down, hollowing his cheeks until it hits the back of his throat. "Oh fu--" Spencer jams his wrist into his mouth, because he'll be fucked if his sisters hear him moaning. "Mmm," he says instead. "MmmHMMM."

Brendon goes down further and gags. He pulls back and tries again, gags again, and Spencer gently pushes him off. "No, stop, it's okay. This is just to start. It's okay."

Brendon sits back obediently, licking his lips, all red and swollen and shiny. He smiles up and waits for orders. "Come up," says Spencer, "wait, wait, take off your clothes first, then come up."

Brendon whips his clothes off in maybe five seconds, and one second later he's on the bed with Spencer, nuzzling at his neck, one hand stroking between his legs. "Uh--" says Spencer, pushing Brendon's hand away. "No. Careful. I have plans."

"Plans?" asks Brendon. "Do I get to know what they are?"

Well. Spencer tries not to look like he's taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna fuck you." His voice cracks and swoops on the last part, and he looks stern and pretends it didn't happen.

"Oh." Brendon's eyes widen. "Wow. _Finally._ "

Spencer can't help snorting. "Sorry, didn't realize you were so fucking eager."

"Eager? I'm _ecstatic_ , okay, do you know how long I've been waiting? Just, I don't, God, okay, okay, what do you want me to do? How do you want me to be?" Brendon flops onto his back, legs spread, then looks up at Spencer. "Like this?"

Spencer just stares. "Brendon. Fuck." He doesn't know what he wants; he wants everything all at once, Brendon on his back with his legs around Spencer's waist, Brendon on all fours with Spencer pulling his hair, Brendon bent in half with his face pushed into the pillow--

"Facedown," says Spencer. "To start. Up on your knees, head down." Because if he does something stupid, at least Brendon won't see it happen.

Brendon bounds into position, wiggling his ass (God that perfect, perfect ass) and arching his back to push it up higher. Spencer almost loses track of where he is. Condom. Right. Yes. He gets that on, and pours about half a bottle of lube into his hand. Fuck. He slicks up his cock, then swipes two fingers through it and slides them down Brendon's crack, pressing against his hole.

"Nnngh," says Brendon. "Yeah."

Spencer takes heart and coats his fingers with lube, glides them up from Brendon's balls to his hole, and slips the tip of one inside. Brendon whimpers. Spencer almost stops to ask if he's hurt, but Brendon knows his safeword, and he'll use it if he needs it. He slides the finger in up to the first knuckle. Brendon's so fucking tight. "Unh," Brendon moans, and Spencer smiles.

"Please," Brendon says after a minute, with Spencer's index finger all the way in him.

"Please what?" Spencer rotates his finger to hear Brendon hiss.

"Please, sir?"

"Please, sir, what?"

Brendon squirms. "Please... more?"

Spencer pokes the tip of his middle finger in. "Ohhhh," Brendon says, "yeah, yeah, please, just, ow, just a sec, okay, okay... OW, oh dude, I'm sorry, it's okay, just slow, unless you want it to hurt, that's up to you, I'm okay."

"I don't want it to hurt," says Spencer, petting Brendon's lower back. He goes as slowly as he can, millimeter by millimeter, letting Brendon stretch and take them in when he can. It gets a little nervewracking when he can't get the third one in, with Brendon apologizing and Spencer reassuring him it's okay, they don't have to do it tonight, and Brendon insisting that yes they do, he can take it if Spencer just forces it. Spencer refuses. They're going to do this right or not at all. He smacks Brendon on the ass when Brendon tries to argue, and that puts things right.

It doesn’t matter that it takes a long time, because Spencer finally has four fingers in Brendon up to the knuckles, and when he pulls them out and gets on his knees behind Brendon and steadies himself with a hand around Brendon’s hip and finally sinks in... it’s magic. It’s not like it’s Spencer’s first time. But it’s Brendon’s, and it’s his first time with Brendon, and it kind of feels like everything’s new. Spencer slides out, then back in, long slow strokes that have Brendon moaning wordlessly into the pillow.

Brendon jerks every time Spencer’s dick hits his prostate. Spencer’s dick is in dick heaven; Brendon’s tight and hot and he clenches in the best ways. With the blowjob beforehand, and the long slow buildup, Spencer is crossing his eyes not to come embarrassingly soon.

“Please,” begs Brendon underneath him, “please, sir, you said I was good, please, I need you to touch me, _please--_ ”

Spencer grips Brendon’s dick with his other hand, and Brendon’s entire body tightens, and after a couple strokes he clenches hard around Spencer’s dick and comes, shuddering and groaning and whispering “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, yes, fuck.”

It’s that last piece that does it; Spencer loses it and digs his fingers into Brendon’s hip and thigh hard enough to leave bruises. He comes and comes, and doesn’t stop thrusting until he’s so sensitive it hurts to even think about moving. He pulls out with a grunt and collapses on the bed beside Brendon.

Neither one moves for a while. Spencer finds enough energy to lift his hand and let it flop on Brendon’s head. “You’re getting lube in my hair,” says Brendon.

“It’ll wash out,” says Spencer.

Brendon sighs happily. “Okay.” He wiggles over next to Spencer and throws an arm and a leg over him.

“I think you’re getting come on me,” says Spencer.

“It’ll wash off,” says Brendon.

Spencer has to smile. He tightens his fingers in Brendon’s hair. “Okay.”


End file.
